


Burning For You

by Sexas



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, It's Haught in here, More intense than dirty, Oral Sex, Wayhaught - Freeform, definitely not a slow burn, if you know what i mean, you might need a fire extinguisher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexas/pseuds/Sexas
Summary: Inspired by Raign's "Walk on Fire"Couldn't stop thinking about WayHaught whenever I played this song so here we go."She felt like she was being consumed by the heat of their kiss. Her lips burned; her lungs burned; everything burned. "





	Burning For You

She felt like she was being consumed by the heat of their kiss. Her lips burned; her lungs burned; everything burned.  
Waverly broke the kiss off, gasping for air, lungs still on fire, somehow she managed to form words in-between her deep breaths, “ God, Nicole….I’m on fire…”. Nicole smirked down at Waverly, “is it ‘cause I’m sooo Haught?” she barely manages to keep from laughing when Waverly rolls her eyes while groaning.  
“I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer...now, where were we?” Waverly says, her voice becoming serious again, eyes drifting up and down Nicole’s half-clothed body. She hears Nicole’s breath hitch at the way her eyes are boring holes into hers, Waverly feels like she is seeing into Nicole’s soul, and its entirety is blazing with the desire she knows is reflected in her own. 

Her eyes drift down to Nicole’s lips, watching her breathe, mesmerized, she begins to lift up reaching towards them like a moth to a flame. They lock together, once again igniting the passion inside them both. One of them moans, neither are sure if it was themselves, the other, or both. Hands begin to glide over clothing and flesh alike, leaving burning trails in their wake. They break for air again, but stay close, foreheads touching, they gasp and re-unite, heat blossoming between them. Nicole’s hands drift to the bottom of Waverly’s top, bunching the fabric in her hands, she begins to lift it up, their eyes connecting and Waverly’s head glides back, her throat exposed and she groans as Nicole’s fingers drift upwards, white-hot flashes where they touch her newly bare skin. She whimpers as the fabric causes them to part, helping Nicole get it off and throw it away, not caring where it lands. She needs more. Needs for the scorching desire inside of her to be satisfied, to grow and grow until they ignite and explode, consuming every part of her that is still unsure of whether this is actually happening. She wants for even those parts of herself to be exposed to Nicole, that she could burn them away with a kiss or a touch. 

It’s been only a few seconds since her shirt was discarded, but even that is too long in their blistering need for each other. Waverly whimpers again at the way Nicole is just staring at her. Her gaze searing into Waverly’s soul, already aflame with more desire than she thinks possible. She reaches for Nicole’s hand, bringing it to her mouth and giving it a kiss; Nicole seems to wake with this, grabbing Waverly’s hand and pulling until they are flush against each other. They both still have bras on, but there’s enough skin-against-skin to warm them both. Again Waverly’s head tilts back with the sensations. Nicole takes the opportunity to kiss the exposed skin. It’s definitely both of them that moan this time. 

Waverly reaches around to the clasp of Nicole’s bra, slowly unhooking them, they both watch as it comes undone and begins to fall forward. She breathes in sharply as Nicole’s chest is revealed as they both move to discard the barrier between them.  
“...Can I touch them?” she asks slowly, captivated by the almost luminescent glow coming from the red-head’s body. 

“Yes. Please.” Comes Nicole’s heated reply. 

Her hands move up Nicole’s abdomen towards the two mounds, she cups one in her hand and feels the nipple strain towards her and it’s Nicole’s turn to throw her head back at the sensation. 

“More” she says, without really knowing what she’s saying, her eyes are still closed from the pleasure. 

Waverly reaches with her other hand, while her mouth moves closer, lips replacing where she first touched, she kisses the top of Nicole’s breast and then as if possessed, nips lightly at the tip with her teeth. She sees Nicole shudder and moan, jerking a bit as her knees stop holding her up for a split-second.  
Nicole brings her hands to Waverly’s face, holding her head for a moment while staring into eyes alight with passion. 

“Too many clothes” she says before reaching down to the waistband of Waverly’s pants, “can I?” 

“Of course”. 

Nicole drags the pants down Waverly’s legs, again dragging her fingers as she goes. 

“If you keep doing that I’m going to explode” the brunette says warmly, staring down into hazel eyes. 

“Isn’t that the point, love?” Nicole responded, kneeling on the floor to give Waverly a hand-hold for her to step out of her pants. Once those too were discarded, she felt hands moving up her bare legs, drifting slowly up and down, further igniting the heat in her core, closer and closer to where she needed Nicole the most. It was torture with how slow she was going, Waverly felt it and the smirk on Nicole’s face when she opened her eyes again told her that the red-head knew what it was doing to her. Finally she reached the top of Waverly’s underwear, “I should’ve taken these off with your pants, they’re in my way” she half growled. 

“Take them off now, then, if you’re so impatient”

“Oh I intend to.”

Waverly gasped as cold air was exposed to her warm center. She knew her underwear must be soaked, she hadn’t been lying when she said she was about to explode just from Nicole’s ministrations over her skin. 

Nicole inhaled, “I can smell you”, her eyes practically glowed with the lust now shining through. “Can I taste you?” 

Waverly thought she was going to die on the spot. She definitely couldn’t form words, so she slowly nodded her head, she attempted to say something in the affirmative but only a sort of squeak came out. Even though she saw Nicole start to lean forward she still gasped with surprise when she felt strong hands place themselves on her legs for support, and then one hand slowly slid toward the apex of her thighs. They both moaned as Nicole’s tongue slowly parted Waverly’s folds. 

“God, you taste magnificent.”

She saw Nicole practically dive back in, the pleasure then causing her to throw back her head, mouth hanging open with how wonderful it felt. 

“More. Need more Nicole. Need you. Need more.” She could barely form the sentences to admit her desire, she felt Nicole oblige, her thumb slowly beginning to trace small circles around her clit. After some time she slowly sped up, Waverly could barely contain herself, she felt heat building up inside, white-hot, scorching, blistering, burning pleasure, looking for release from her small frame. 

She exploded, a supernova behind her eyelids, she screamed Nicole’s name and felt herself start to collapse. Nicole caught her, slowly bringing her down to the floor, both of them breathing heavily. They hadn’t made it to the bed, which was both of their intentions. Hadn’t done a lot of things, Waverly thought, as she began to calm down and noticed that Nicole still had her pants on, and she her bra. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you” Nicole whispers, still holding onto her. 

Waverly, regaining her strength, starts to reach towards the button of Nicole’s jeans. 

“No, that’s alright. I think I just want to hold you for a bit longer, shall we move to the bed?”

“Yeah, okay, but you don’t want me t--”

“I already sorta did. When you did. I mean, it was incredible.”

“....God, that’s so Haught.”

**Author's Note:**

> #Sorrynotsorry
> 
>    
> New to writing, so suggestions welcome!  
> I'm also on twitter @carolinefives


End file.
